Components of electronic circuits often are arranged on thin, flat wiring boards which then may be mounted in a preformed casing or housing. Terminal connectors such as pins or studs project from the housing at predetermined locations and in predetermined directions. One side of the housing may be formed by a heat conductive base plate which itself may be connected to another heat transfer member such as a tinned heat sink. In such a construction the terminal pins or studs typically project oppositely from the base plate.
In known constructions, the configuration of the terminal connectors is determined by the housing used. For any particular composite housing and wiring board unit there are a limited number of ways to interconnect the terminals with other electrical components. The result is that even standard circuits usable in a variety of different types of electrical devices, such as power converters, require a variety different housings and wiring boards, or a custom board and housing unit may be required for a desired arrangement or interconnection with another electrical component.